A nursing problem is a clinical term that describes a patient medical condition (problem). When creating a treatment plan for a patient, a nurse usually formulates a treatment plan based on patient problems. Normally, a problem is identified and then a treatment plan is created. A nurse needs to view active and past patient problems when creating a treatment plan. Known systems for providing user interface images are fixed and non-adaptive and fail to provide in a user friendly, easily navigable fashion a view of patient active and past problems for use in creating a treatment plan, for example. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.